The present invention generally relates to a copying apparatus, and more particularly, to a magnification converting mechanism for a variable magnification copying apparatus capable of effecting magnification conversion through manual alteration of lens positions without employing a driving source such as a motor, etc. In the variable magnification copying apparatus of the present invention, there is further provided a lens position warning device which emits warning when the lens position is not properly set.
Conventionally, in a variable magnification copying apparatus, a motor is employed for effecting the magnification conversion. More specifically, it is so arranged that the lens position is altered by the motor so as to effect the conversion of magnifications.
However, in the known variable magnification copying apparatus as referred to above, sensors or the like are also required for detecting displacement of the lens assembly besides the employment of the motor, thus resulting in a large size of the copying apparatus on the whole, and also inviting cost increase due to employment of expensive parts.